


Paradox

by Icarusdg



Series: Halloween Fest 2018 [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Detroit Yuuri, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusdg/pseuds/Icarusdg
Summary: Sequel to TrapDoor; Lunch and goodbye.





	Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy with this one. It was supposed to be almost all smut but it ended up being a lot of fluff and kind of angsty? Still, I'm happy.

Grilled cheese sandwich and Tomato soup, just the way that he loved… or would love after he made it for his past self. But he only learned to make it because his future self made it for _him_ when he was younger and it became his favorite (behind katsudon). Yuuri shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind. None of it should be possible and yet there he was making his (second) favorite food for his past self before it became it his (second) favorite food.

“You look confused.” Victor had finished setting the table and serving drinks while Yuuri was lost in thought. His arms wormed their way around Yuuri’s waist and his chin hooked over Yuuri’s shoulder to watch the food cook.

“That’s because I am. I’m making my favorite food… other than katsudon.”

“That makes sense, its your favorite so it should be his favorite too.”

“No. He won’t like it until he eats it here.”

Victor paused to consider that sentence. “So… its your favorite food because your future you loved it and made it for you? And it will be his favorite food because you made it and love it?”

“Yes?”

“…Now I’m confused.”

“So am I.” Speaking of his younger self, said person just walked into the kitchen.

“It’s a paradox. I’ve been trying not to think about it since… well since I was you?”

The confusing mess of favorite foods and doors that literally lead to the future kept the room’s inhabitants quiet for a time. Yuuri continued adding to the stack of grilled cheese sandwiches until the soup was done, Victor moved the sandwiches to the table and returned with bowls for the three of them. The Yuuri of past watched how the two moved in sync with each other, never saying a word but always knowing what to do. He couldn’t help but want that. _One day._ It was hard to believe he could have this.

Victor was the one to interrupt the silence. “Is water okay? Yuuri insisted it would be but…”

“Its fine. I’ve been drinking only water during the day and tea in the evenings before bed. I drink a smoothie with everything I need in the mornings before my run.” Of course, _Yuuri_ knew that.

“You don’t have to be so tense. Remember, I already know what you’re thinking so there’s no need to hold back.”

“Yes, but—“

“Just ask Victor, he won’t be upset.”

“… Okay.” This should be easier but, it wasn’t. How could he ask Victor anything? He looked up to the man for so long and now he’s sitting at his kitchen table, eating lunch with him, knowing the two are holding hands under the table, and not to mention everything that happened earlier. “Okay.”

“Would it be better if we, just you and me, went to talk in the room while Yuuri cleaned up?”

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri smiling but, no, Victor was right, that might actually be better. Seeing his future self’s reactions was unnerving. “Yes, thank you.”

***

After lunch, true to his word, Victor led the way back to the bedroom where he sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Yuuri to do the same. Once Yuuri sat down, Victor grabbed his hand and held it between his own hands. “Yuuri and I have talked about his past before. So I know right now you’re struggling to improve your skating and you may feel like its impossible sometimes. Remember what you’ve seen here and know, its _not_ impossible. You are an amazing skater. You are even better than me when you can get past the anxiety. The fact that you were able to move all the way to Detroit, all alone, while dealing with so much anxiety is amazing. You are the strongest person I have ever known. Even the you who has only been in Detroit a short time, you are strong and amazing and I am the luckiest person to be able to meet you. I wish we could have met earlier but, it wasn’t our time yet. When it is, you’ll know.”

It was all too much, Yuuri was openly crying at Victor’s kind words. He couldn’t even look the man in the eyes. The tears had blurred his sight so much, the hand on his cheek startled him. Victor was caressing his cheek and brushing away the tears with his thumb with one hand while removing his glasses with the other. The loss of his glasses made him feel vulnerable but he couldn’t think about it much because suddenly Victor was closing in and kissing him. _His first kiss from Victor_.

Victor was holding his face so gently, softly pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, he was treating Yuuri like he was something precious. In that moment, Yuuri felt like maybe he was precious, at least in Victor’s eyes. “Victor, I want _more_ , please?” He wanted to know what it would feel like when Victor looked at him the way he saw him look at his future self, he wanted to know what being cherished by Victor felt like. He was still nervous, still felt a little vulnerable, but, he also felt safe in Victor’s arms; safe enough to take the lead and remove his own shirt. Once the shirt was tossed across the room, Victor led Yuuri to lay back so he could remove Yuuri’s sweats as well. Yuuri was again the only one without clothes in the room. That wouldn’t do so he pushed Victor’s v-neck up his chest and over his head before losing sight of the task and stopping to stare at the beautiful abs above him.

When he finally parted his eyes from his chest, he looked up to meet Victor’s eyes and saw his smile. “Yuuri tells me he likes my abs too. Personally, I like his everything better. You are so beautiful. It doesn’t matter when, you are always so beautiful.” Yuuri couldn’t help but blush; Victor was quite the romancer.

Feeling brave, Yuuri decided to divulge his own secrets. “Did he ever tell you that the first time I saw you was my, ‘gay awakening?’ I had a crush on Yuko as a kid but it was nothing compared to what I felt that first moment I saw you.” The blush was as strong as ever but, he couldn’t regret his words when he saw the blush spread across the arch of Victor’s nose and the tips of his ears. Victor was the beautiful one.

“You never fail to surprise me.” Victor leaned in for another kiss, adjusting his body over Yuuri, pushing Yuuri’s legs to wrap around his hips. Yuuri couldn’t help but thrust against Victor’s abs a few times before he managed to get control of himself again. The look in Victor’s eyes was intense; Victor wanted to break him apart. He dipped down again, this time kissing along his jaw, down his neck, biting his shoulder just hard enough to leave a mark before soothing it with his tongue. It had Yuuri distracted enough to not notice when Victor picked up the bottle of lube forgotten on the bed from his and future Yuuri’s earlier activities. He did, however, notice when slick fingers began stretching him. It still felt so new despite not being the first time now. Victor’s fingers were longer, slimmer; while Yuuri had his own brand of grace and intimacy to it, Victor moved slowly, carefully, as if calming a spooked animal. He treated Yuuri as if he was delicate, precious. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed at the amount of love Victor put into every move. Not that the other Yuuri didn’t treat him well, he just treated him more… familiarly. They were one and the same after all.

When Victor hit _that_ particular spot, Yuuri gasped and thrust up against Victor once again. No longer distracted by the feel of Yuuri around his fingers, Victor moved back to alternating kisses and bites along his neck and down his chest until he reached Yuuri’s nipples. The sensitive skin flushed immediately with the first lick. A light bite on the tip had Yuuri nearly screaming as he again thrust against Victor’s chest, slowly losing the little control he had. Victor began sucking on the bud, shattering what little control Yuuri had left until he was alternating between thrusting against Victor’s chest and back down on his fingers. He was losing his mind to the pleasure; he could barely make out that Victor was thrusting three fingers inside while his other hand was slowly working its way up the opposite site of his chest from where Victor was teasing with his mouth. Victor timed everything just right so that as his fingers pinched the nipple just right, he was also biting down on the one in his mouth just enough to pull it taunt, and pressing his fingers into Yuuri’s bundle of nerves so he screamed as he came on Victor’s chest.

Yuuri nearly blacked out; he wasn’t sure what kept him there and awake but, slowly he noticed Victor pulled away some to kiss the other Yuuri over his shoulder. Other Yuuri was also running his fingers through the mess on Victor’s chest, scoping some up for Victor to lick off his fingers before sharing it with a kiss. He had to wonder if they were always like that; he felt like he was watching a pornographic video and about to be caught any minute with his pants down. Not that he had pants on at this point but that was beside the point. He didn’t want to interrupt but he also really wanted Victor in him. Yuuri was saved from his internal struggle by his older self. Future Yuuri broke the kiss between himself and Victor and, without a word, urged Victor to continue with his younger self.

Hands wrapped around Victor’s chest moved to unbutton his pants and push them down, freeing an impressive appendage. Yuuri couldn’t wait to feel that inside him. Victor adjusted Yuuri’s hips and carefully pushed in, taking his time to make sure Yuuri felt no pain. Even in that moment, Victor was treating him so tenderly. He didn’t notice the tears falling from the corners of his eyes until Victor bent down to kiss them away. No wonder future Yuuri remembered so much, he would never forget this as long as he lived.

When Victor began moving, it was slow and deep, still careful to treat him gently. His hands caressed his body, picking out sensitive spots from memories with his own Yuuri. _Was this what Yuuri felt every time?_ Yuuri, knowing exactly what was on his mind, reached out to tangle their hands together, future Yuuri providing support through locked hands that past Yuuri greatly appreciated. Yuuri moved to lay beside them on the bed, kissing the hand tightly gripping his own. When his climax hit, it was like a wave crashing and washing him away.

This time, when he fell asleep, it was to the feeling of being sandwiched between Victor and the Yuuri he would one day be.

***

Yuuri never forgot what that first time with Victor was like. It was different seeing it from this new angle but still just as overwhelming. He remembered what it was like later, the experience ruined him for any other relationship. He couldn’t even consider being with anyone else when he knew what was waiting for him. He felt so loved by Victor that, up to the day they finally met again, he would still find himself crying from the memory. He looked up from where he had been watching his past self sleep to see Victor watching him. Victor still had his arm wrapped around the both of them, his fingers stroking the line of his lower back. Yuuri’s own arm rested on Victor’s shoulder, thumb massaging his collar bone. They waited like that for past Yuuri to wake up; sometimes leaning forward to kiss a shoulder or a temple, letting him know they were there even if he wasn’t awake yet.

***

The feeling of warmth on either side of him and the occasional feather light kiss, slowly brought him back. He still couldn’t believe it was all real. It was a little disappointing to know he would never feel this again; both Victor and his future self in bed with him, protecting and cherishing him. Already he could feel it; their time together was nearing its end. There was still one thing he wanted before he had to leave.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri mustered up all the courage he had left. “Can I ask for one last thing… please?” He looked from Victor to the other Yuuri and knew it would happen.

“You only have to ask. Victor would never deny you.” Future Yuuri smiled and it was the sweetest, most encouraging smile he’s received in his time with them.

“I want you, both of you, at the same time.”

Victor froze, at first Yuuri was afraid that the other Yuuri was wrong, Victor didn’t want this, but, Victor swooped in and stole a heated kiss, igniting a new wave of desire. Future Yuuri helped him turn onto his side so he was facing Victor, and hooked his leg over Victor’s hip. With the new position, his future self had the space to stretch him enough to accommodate the both of them. Victor kept him distracted, holding his leg close while still exploring his mouth. It didn’t take long for him to be ready after their earlier activity; soon Victor was turning onto his back and Yuuri was helping him to sit up on his knees, straddling Victor’s waist. Slowly he sank down, Yuuri’s hands steadying his waist so he wouldn’t move too fast. Once he had Victor all the way in him, the three took a moment to catch their breath before the next part. Both Victor and Yuuri were focused on him; he didn’t know what to do with how much they cared for him. Yuuri was so careful when he pushed in beside Victor, stroking his sides to keep him calm. The feeling of fullness was so much more than when it was just Victor or Yuuri, he felt like he was stretched to his limits. Already he knew he wouldn’t last long; both Victor and Yuuri’s hands were gripping his waist tight, holding him still before ever so slowly, Yuuri pulled out until only the tip was still inside. Just as he had when it was just the two of them, Yuuri slammed back in causing a jolt of pleasure to rush up his spine. With that Victor began moving in tandem with Yuuri, thrusting up as Yuuri pulled back. All his focus was on the two men moving around him, the constant pressure on his prostate, and his growing need to hold on tight to something. Ever in sync, both Yuuri and Victor removed one hand from his waist to grip either of his, keeping him tethered. Victor moved their hands to rest over Victor’s heart while Yuuri moved their hands over his heart, holding him flush against his chest. Tears began falling down his face again. He felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane of emotions; happiness and love and longing and so many more bursting out of him. He was happy and in love while also sad and broken hearted that this would be their last time all together. _But it’s not the last time; you’ll be_ him _next time_.

Their final time together came to an explosive end. Past Yuuri was the first to go; his climax crashing into him, followed by Victor, back bowed, and finally future Yuuri, holding his younger self even tighter than before, sure to leave bruises. The bruises would be a bittersweet reminder.

***

Cleaning up and dressing themselves was a quiet affair. Victor could feel that Yuuri didn’t want to leave and his Yuuri didn’t want to let go. He understood how his Yuuri felt; Victor wanted to keep him there, protect him from the things he knew were in his future. But, that wasn’t how it worked. When they were done and there was nothing else to stall them, he pulled the beautiful, meek Yuuri of the past into his arms and hugged him tight. “When we meet again, remember this time we had together and believe me when I say I love you.” With that, Victor gave him one last kiss before leaving the room to give them some privacy. He would sit outside with Makkachin until it was done.

***

There was one last thing he had to do. Before walking his younger self back to the door, Yuuri needed to show him something. He led the way down the hall to a room he didn’t spend much time in. When he and Victor first starting living together, they each contributed to the collection as a way of dealing with their insecurities; Yuuri framed pictures of them together or with friends to remind Victor that he wasn’t alone anymore while Victor displayed each and every medal Yuuri won. Even if he didn’t medal, Victor would frame reviews of specific elements of Yuuri’s programs that he was successful on. Over the years, the medals took more space and while Victor still kept all the positive articles about Yuuri, they were kept in scrapbooks instead. Victor even had an album devoted to pictures and articles and even twitter comments written about Yuuri’s butt and thighs after a night drinking with Chris resulted in Chris suggesting making the addition to Victor’s collection. It was started in jest but, Yuuri came to appreciate it when he felt insecure about his body. Yuuri led his past self into the room and stepped aside to let him see it all for himself.

After looking at a few of the medals and seeing only his name, his younger self turned back and asked, “Are these all yours?”

“Yes, while Victor is proud of his accomplishments, they also serve as a reminder of how lonely he used to be. Victor likes these pictures of us with all our friends much more.”

Yuuri watched as he stopped in front of a picture he got from Phichit. When Phichit heard about Victor’s collection of pictures, he sent them a copy of one he took of him, Yuuri, Leo, and Guang-Hong around a Victor cutout. Yuuri was bright red after Phichit made him put his arm around the cut out. Leo and Guang-Hong flanked him, each trying to keep a straight face. Phichit, of course, was his usual cool self.

“Does this mean I end up friends with Phichit?”

Right, he would have just moved in with Phichit after being grouped together by Ciao Ciao. “Yes, best of friends. He’s also going to get you into trouble at times while he does his best to make your life interesting. I wouldn’t change it for the world.”

“All of this… its really real?” He looked so afraid and hopeful at the same time.

“Yes. It won’t be easy and you’ll have some bad times mixed in with the good but, its worth it. Phichit is always going to be there for you. Victor is going to come waltzing into your life just when you think its impossible. You’ll never be used to Chris but you’ll learn to ignore it, he’s a good friend when he’s not constantly flirting. At the very least, you’ll appreciate that he was there for Victor the way Phichit will be for you.”

“Okay. I think I’m ready now.”

***

Walking back through that door was the hardest thing to do. Tears were again streaming down his face by the time he made it back. They continued to fall as Yuuri sat on the ancient couch that came with the apartment. Hours later Phichit burst through the door, Yuuri’s name on the tip of his tongue before he spotted the skater crying on the couch in the dim light of sunset.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?” Phichit sat beside him, cautiously raising an arm to wrap around his shoulder. Yuuri willingly fell into his side.

“I will be.”

“Did you still want to watch the Europeans together?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

After getting a laptop set up on their little coffee table and digging out the good snacks they normally couldn’t eat, Yuuri and Phichit made themselves comfortable back on the couch. When Victor skated out to the center of the rink, Yuuri couldn’t help but smile. _I’ll see you soon Victor_.


End file.
